


Listen To His Silence

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [48]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky is there though, Everyone knows Coulson is alive, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no set time, so are Nat and Clint, steve is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Steve is shouting.Clint is shouting.Natasha is shouting.Bucky is defending.Bruce is checking.Thor is sort of checking.Coulson is whispering.Fury is furious.And Tony is trying not to whimper.





	Listen To His Silence

**Author's Note:**

> [The prompt from anon: ](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com/post/183148544699/prompt-tony-is-sick-tired-the-band-is-arguing) "Tony is sick / tired, the band is arguing, and Loki or Bucky are defending Tony, please?"
> 
> Hopefully, this is alright as my creativity has been running away from me at the minute so I'm struggling to write -on top of all my stress and stuff, which is annoying!

****

He was exhausted. From lack of sleep, an oncoming cold and from their most recent battle which ended about ten minutes ago. He was slouched down in his seat. The team had gathered for their debriefing and the minute Steve got the opportunity to speak, he was screaming down at Tony. 

 

Tony tried to look as though he was paying attention. He tried to make it seem that his hands weren’t rubbing at his temples because it felt like Thor was hitting him over and over again with Mjölnir. He so desperately tried to cover up the yawn that was threatening to break free. 

 

When it did break free, Steve took it the wrong way and assumed Tony _wasn’t_ paying attention and _was_ being dramatic. Cue more angry shouting. 

 

Yet the blond captain wasn’t the only one. Clint was whining and having a go at Tony because the man hadn’t been able to catch him resulting in the archer having a broken leg. Forever _loyal_ (in her own sense, of course) Natasha stood by his side shouting at Tony for causing the broken leg.

 

**—LINE BREAK—**

 

“Oh shut up, Steve.” Bucky snarled, “I was the one with a visual on him, so try to understand the situation before you bite his bloody head off.”

“Stay out of this Bucky.”

“Over the comms, Tony told you that he couldn’t get to Clint. He asked for Thor to go, who might I add was closer to Clint.”

“Bucky-“

“Shut it!” Bucky took a step closer, “Do you know why he didn’t catch Clint? Because he was stopping a car from crushing a group of preschoolers.”

“That’s not the point, Bucky, he never follows orders and it’s getting on my nerves now.”

“ _He_ knows the risks. _He_ does the calculations and if _you’d_ just listen to him, you’d realise that he looks for the best way to approach the situation.” By this point, the metal-armed soldier was poking Steve’s chest harshly with a metal finger. 

“He should’ve said something!”

“In what time?” Their voices were getting louder and louder, “When could he have? Between your shouting and lack of listening, he had no time to say _anything!”_

 

**—LINE BREAK—**

 

As the two Super Soldiers began to scream and shout again, and the two spies continued to scream in his ear, Thor and Bruce entered the room and appeared to be the only ones to _notice_ Tony as they sat next to him. Coulson and Fury seemed to be having an intense whispered conversation in the corner.

 

Tony rubbed at his eyes before slapping a hand over his mouth. Nausea rose in his throat and a whimper threatened to break free. His vision blurred and the noise was becoming too much. He was sure he faintly heard Thor ask him something -or maybe it was Bruce. A large hand was pressed to his forehead, he knew it was Bruce’s. More murmurings amongst the bellowing. Faintly he felt a cold hand press against his forehead as Bruce moved away. He knew that hand like it was his own. He’d made it after all. He leaned into it, trying to draw out all of the coolness. With Bucky next to Tony, Steve moved closer to continue his ranting. 

 

Fury wandered over to where Bucky was and sent a questioning glance to him, Tony and Bruce, the responsive pair shrugged and gestured to the pale and sweating genius between them.

“He hasn't slept for quite a while, I know his eating schedule is all over the place and he's probably not had enough water,” Bucky whispered.

“Sweating, sensitivity to sound and probably lights,” Bruce continued quietly gesturing to Tony’s closed eyes, “I can only assume he’s feeling nauseous. My diagnosis would be a migraine."

“He’s had a history with them since he was seventeen." Fury whispered and looked around at the chaotic room. “He hasn't had one for a while, to my knowledge at least.”

 

**—LINE BREAK—**

 

Steve had taken to shouting at Thor, who was bellowing in Tony’s defence, Clint and Natasha were taking their anger out on Coulson who was trying to quieten them.

 

There was a whimper.

 

Then the room fell silent.

 

Another whimper echoed in the silence.

 

The silence didn’t last long as Steve, Clint and Natasha took it as Tony playing the victim card. Like his namesake, Fury grew furious.

 

“Everybody _quiet!”_ His voice was lowered as he placed his hands over Tony’s ears, his tone was a mix between a hiss and a snarl. 

 

Nothing could be heard save for Tony’s laboured breathing and muffled whimpers. Bucky had wrapped the man up in his arms protectively and glared at everyone as Fury continued to speak.

 

“Barton, Romanov, Rogers. _Get out_. I’ll deal with you later. Coulson, is there a room ready?”

“Yes, sir.” The agent stated shuffling the troublesome trio out as he checked his phone and lowered the intensity of the room's lighting before leaving the room. Thor shortly followed after casting a worried glance at his shaking friend.

 

**—LINE BREAK—**

 

Tony was shuffled to a dark room with a bed. Bucky helped him as it became apparent that the genius’ limbs weren’t going to work properly.

“Sorry.” His voice was so quiet that had it not been for his super hearing, Bucky would’ve missed it. Faintly in the darkness, he could see Tony’s brown eyes blinking slowly at him.

“You haven’t got to apologise for anything, doll.” Bucky spoke quietly as he sat beside Tony and gently ran his flesh hand through the man’s hair, “Steve’s a stubborn git and likes to think that what he says goes. I’m not excusing his behaviour or Clint and Nat’s but I know that they’ve had a rough couple of days due to them being sent on their own missions. That doesn’t excuse their attitude. They shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” When Tony didn’t respond, Bucky looked at him and saw that he was fast asleep getting some much-needed rest. The metal-armed man eventually drifted off too with an arm wrapped around Tony and a crick in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> When Fury shouts "everybody quiet" I can't help but think about Sharpey in High School Musical 1 when she does it lol! (I have issues).
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
